grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Katrina Chavez
Mother Father Doug Rosten, partner Brady, partner Martin Meisner, acquaintance |serviceofalt = Hadrian's Wall |job = FBI Agent |status = Deceased |cod = Stomach cut open by a Balam |season4 = X |season5 = X }} Special Agent Katrina Chavez (July 8, 1971-2015) was an FBI agent who first appeared in . Appearances Season 4 After arriving at Nick and Juliette's home to investigate the decapitation of Weston Steward, she and her partner, Special Agent Rosten, walked over to talk with Trubel. The FBI agents had Trubel come with them into the house to walk them through what happened. Trubel went over step by step what happened from the time that Renard was shot until she cut off Weston's head with the machete. A little while later, Chavez looked around Trubel's room. She examined Trubel's chess piece before she discovered the Grimm diaries. She woged into a Steinadler as she looked through the book. Rosten came into the room and asked if she was okay with Weston's body being taken away. She retracted and told him yes. She then asked what he thought about Trubel, and Rosten said after what happened, if she was his daughter, she would have been a basket case, and Chavez said she wasn't normal. In an interrogation room at the precinct, Trubel answered questions from Detective Meacham and Detective Pogue while Chavez and Rosten watched from outside the room. Rosten told Chavez that Trubel's answers were consistent with what she told them at the house. A couple of minutes later, Chavez and Rosten came to tell Nick and Hank that no charges were going to be filed against Trubel at that time. Chavez said she was handling things pretty well for just cutting off someone's head. Later, Chavez was at the FBI office looking a Trubel's record when Rosten came in to tell her what he found on Weston Steward lately. He said the last call Weston made was to GQR Industries in Rotterdam. Chavez asked if they knew what the connection was, and Rosten said they were working on it. He then told her that Weston's car was found a block from Nick's house with a packed suitcase that was just brought to the office. Chavez and Rosten then went through Weston's suitcase, finding money and passports for many countries. Chavez said they needed to check Weston's bank accounts and phone records. Chavez came up to Nick at his desk and asked to speak privately with him. They went to an interrogation room and discussed the shooting of Renard and the beheading of Weston Steward before getting to Trubel and her background. Chavez turned her back on Nick and woged before turning back around to carefully study Nick's eyes. She then retracted and asked Nick if there was anything else he wanted to tell her, and Nick replied that it was her party and he was just a guest. Chavez was having a phone conversation with an unknown person as she walked down the street. She said that Nick was not the Grimm, but she thought she knew who was and that she would find out for sure. Trubel was riding Juliette's bike down the street as a black van pulled up in front of her. Two men jumped out, put a bag over her head, and put her in the van. In the front passenger seat, Chavez told the driver to go. In an abandoned warehouse, Chavez removed the bag over Trubel's head as she sat in a chair with her hands tied behind her back. Chavez told her no one was going to hurt her. She told Trubel to look at her, and once she did, Chavez woged to confirm that Trubel was a Grimm. Chavez asked her why Nick took her in and if he knew that she was a Grimm. Trubel kept quiet, and Chavez told her that there were people that found what she was and what she could do very important and that they would be very interested in her services. She told her that her abilities should not be wasted and that there was a select group all working together, all with the same goal. She had one of the men who helped kidnap Trubel untie her hands. Chavez apologized that they had to do it like this, adding that she had to make sure she was who she thought. She told Trubel to think about it and that she'd be in touch. Trubel started to run away, and Chavez told her not to tell anyone for their sake and hers. She called Trubel's cell phone and told her that she needed to talk and that she would be in touch, while Trubel pretended she was talking to Nick because Bud was sitting next to her driving his truck. She later pulled up at Nick's house with a bunch of her agents and directed them to "get her." Season 5 The following day, Chavez was going about her business as usual at the Portland FBI office when she received a visit from Nick, who angrily confronted her over the events of the previous night at his house. Chavez acted like she didn't know what he was talking about, but she was taken aback when he told her that he knew she was Wesen. Nick caught the attention of other FBI agents nearby, and Chavez had him escorted from the building. Rosten said to her that Nick sounded crazy, and she told him he was. She later called Sean Renard and informed him about Nick's visit to her office, warning him that next time, she'd arrest Nick for assaulting a federal agent. Chavez later visited a lockup of some kind and looked in on an apparently violent prisoner contained in a maximum security unit. She asked Martin Meisner if there had been any changes, and he grimly replied that there had been none for the better. She said that they were playing with fire, but Meisner said that fire was what they needed. Upon returning home, Chavez found Nick inside waiting for her. After a brief fight, Nick got Chavez' arm pinned behind her head, and he told her that he was a Grimm, which caused her to woge. Nick then knocked her unconscious and brought her to the basement of the spice shop. While there, Chavez was slightly surprised to find that Nick had a Blutbad and a Fuchsbau in his circle, and she began to come around to the idea that she could trust him. After Nick left to deal with a personal issue, Chavez got a phone call. She convinced Hank and Monroe to let her answer it, saying that there would be people that would start looking for her if she didn't. Once she verified her identity with a thumbprint scan, she answered the phone and confirmed to her associate that Nick was a Grimm and that she wanted to "bring him in" that night. Nick agreed to meet with Chavez' people, but when they arrived at the meeting spot, they found the people they were supposed to meet with had been killed. They were then ambushed by a gang of Wesen upon arrival. Chavez fought with a Phansigar and a Balam while Nick fought with a Gelumcaedus; she managed to fight them off for some time, even killing the Phansigar by breaking its neck, but her stomach was cut open soon after by the Balam's sharp claws. Nick came back to check on her and told her he needed to take her to a hospital, but she replied that he couldn't be tied to this. Nick asked her where Trubel was, and with her dying breath, she warned Nick that a war was coming to Portland. She then gave him Trubel's chess piece before she died. Early life Her parents were both in the diplomatic service and her schooling took place wherever they were stationed. When she was a senior in high school, her parents were both killed in a terrorist attack in Beirut. She went on to graduate with a degree in criminology and did the Quantico training. Images 401-Trubel walking the FBI through what happened.jpg 401-Steinadler woge.gif 401-Chavez.jpg 402-promo8.jpg 402-Chavez woged.jpg 402-Chavez woged2.jpg 403-Chavez woged.jpg 403-Chavez woged2.jpg 403-Chavez talks to Trubel in the warehouse.jpg 422-Chavez.png 501-promo6.jpg 501-promo7.jpg 501-promo9.jpg 501-promo10.jpg 501-Nick confronts Chavez in her office.jpg 501-Katrina Chavez DMV records.png 501-Chavez checks on "fire".png 501-Nick reveals his identity.gif 501-Chavez against the mirror.jpg 501-Nick avenges Chavez.gif Trivia *According to her DMV record: **Her address was 7112 NW 7th Ave **She was 5'5" *The name Chavez means "keys" in Portuguese. It also comes from the Spanish word llaves, which also means "keys," and it was originally a surname for a key maker.Chavez surname meaning References Category:Law Enforcement Personnel Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hadrian's Wall